Weasley Vision
by Frida y Georgina
Summary: Nosotros lo gemelos Weasley hemos decidido crear nustro propio programa de TV, para asi poder hacer llegar x cosas con el estilo que solo unos pocos pelirojos tienen; el estilo WEASLEY ¡¡¡¡3Cap up!!!!
1. Presentación

Hi, como están? X no me importa NTC, este ^O^ HOLAAAAA. Jejeje como se habrán dado cuenta estoy loca pero ese es el precio que tienen que pagar ustedes gracia a mi hermana Georgina ( Mya antes The Hobbit)  que me dijo que escribiera la intro de este "Grandioso" Fic, como sea yo soy la "irresponsable" en cuanto a escribir fic de 5 fics solo acabe 3, jajajaja, YO SOY LA 1, YO SOY  FRIDA ( Ivy Trample, Anianka S.L. y Sadyc ), supongo que ya sabrán quien soy si no vayan y búsquenme como **Sadyc**  y lean mis fics.

Después de esta gran intro he aquí .............TODA NUESTRA HISTORIA de por que hicimos esto, no se crean. ¬¬ pero que mal sentido del humor tengo, ok si quieren saber esa historia lean nuestro profile.

Bueno he aquí el fic.  

Byebye

ΦΘΩδ∞φε∩≡±≥≥ⁿ²♠►≈° ΦΘΩδ∞φε∩≡±≥≥ⁿ²♠►≈° ΦΘΩδ∞φε∩≡±≥≥ⁿ²♠►≈° ΦΘΩδ∞φ

Aparece un escenario iluminado por una luz tenue con un letrero que dice  δφ Wæ§£€y V!§¡ø^ φδ  y se oye una voz que dice:

Voz: Hola, a todo mundo habla el amigo número uno de las mejores gemelos que pueden existir en todo el mundo, y soy el presentador de este programa.  (Se calla) 

Ruido de grillitos.

Unos minutos después Fred y George entran al escenario con cara de estar molestos.

Fred: ehhh...Lee

Lee: si?

George: No se supone que debes de presentarnos.

Lee: (piensa) cierto.

Fred: Entonces preséntanos y súbele al tono de la luz. 

Lee: (se aclara la garganta)  con ustedes Fred y George.

El escenario se ilumina por completo dejando ver bien a Fred y George, el publico aplaude.

Fred: ¬¬ Wow tus presentaciones son fantasticas 

Lee: ^^ Lo se soy el mejor.

Fred: ¬¬ era sarcasmo baboso.

Se oyen llantos

Lee: SARCASMO HACIA MI, POR QUEEEEEEEEE, DIOS QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO.

George: ¬¬ Ah...si…claro.

Lee: AHORA ME IGNORAN , RENUNCIO.

George: Es tu primer día.

Lee: Que me importa.  Me voy (se asota una puerta).

Fred: Grandioso ahora no tenemos presentador.

Myrtle: Hola chicos.

Fred Y George: O.o

Myrtle: Ahora yo seré la presentadora.

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Myrtel: -_- Fingiré que no oí eso 

Fred: ¬¬ no deberías de llorar.

Myrtle: ^__^ yo no me metí a un curso.

George: ¬¬ un curso....fantasmas........DEMENTE

Myrtle: ehhhh.....

Fred: ehhhh…..

Myrtle: ehhh….

George: ehhh….

Myrtle: ( se aclara la garganta)  ^__^ va a venir Harry.

Fred: Ehhh....no vendrá mañana.

Myrtle: No importa lo esperare.

Se oyen golpes.

Fred: ( mira a tras bambalinas) Cállense.

**Tras bambalinas**

Harry se golpea la cabeza  con la pared.

Ron: ¿Por qué haces eso?

Harry: Trato de deformar mi cara para que Myrtle no me reconozca. 

Ron: ¬¬  si claro. 

**En el escenario**

George: Harry esta loco.

Fred: Ehhh, bien dejemos todo esto atrás y pasemos a lo que es importante...

George: la presentación del programa.

Fred: ok, bienvenidos a  WEASLEY VISION.

George: un programa hecho, dirigido y escrito por nosotros..... 

Fred: si, hemos decido iniciar nuestra carrera "Televisiva" ....ja creyeron que me equivocaría verdad pero 

noooooooooo, repetí esa palabra 1,500 veces para aprendérmela.

George: Bien, es este programas tendremos varias seccione, ustedes pueden sugerirnos algunas solo tienen que dejar  un review.

Fred: claro, que ya tenemos preparados algunos segmentos.

George: si, esta **"Ayuda para los problemas psicológicos"  **donde Uds. Nos dejan un review diciéndonos un problema que tengan, comentario, pidiéndonos concejos o X , y nosotros los ayudaremos y le daremos nuestro consejo.

Aparecen unas letras que dice: por su propio bien no siga los consejos de la Weasley. 

Se oye la voz de la McGonagall: Jordan deja de jugar con los subtitulo. 

George: O.o que hace la McGonagall aquí.

Lee: No es la McGonagall es un Howler.

Fred: Vaya a esa vieja no se la escapa ni una.

George: Bueno, en el  programa también abra un sección llamada **"Yo lo analizo" **donde analizaremos Fic, los libros de HP, y cosas relacionadas.

Fred: si y si ustedes quieren que analicemos su fic, déjenos un review diciéndonos.

George: También tenemos **"Pastorela al estilo Hogwarts"  **para estos tiempo navideños.

Fred: habrá un sección muy graciosa llamada  **"Weasley Camera" **donde presentaremos videos tomados por nosotros 

George: Aja, y presentaremos uno que otro secreto de Hogwarts.

Fred: y por ultimo entrevistas con personajes de HP.

George: Bueno ahora les pasaremos un capitulo de **"Pastorela al estilo Hogwarts" **.

Fred: Disfruten.

George: bye.

Se corta la imagen y aparece un letrero muy alegre que dice:

Erase una vez en diciembre...   
  
Escena I.   
  
Se ve el infierno, a Snape vestido de diablo en una mesa en el centro   
  
Snape: (con unas cartas de tarot) ¡Qué bueno que Sibby me regaló este tarot!, ahora me podré leer el futuro (toma una carta) 3, eso significa.....¡Mujeres!, jajajajaja, tendré muchas mujeres (toma otra carta) 6, mi número favorito...666 (toma otra carta) 5, mmmmh...alguien vendrá a visitarme....ash, espero que no sea mi madre. (otra carta) 24, veinticuatro....¡Veinticuatro! (se levanta) ¡No manches!, se acerca ya la fecha en que los ángeles de cielo anuncian a los pastores el nacimiento del niño Jesús y no se me ocurre ninguna idea para evitar que los pastores vayan a adorar a ese escuincle. ¡Ya sé! (se acerca a una alcantarilla) ¡Demonios!, ¡demonios!, ¡a mí!, ¡vengan! (entran Crabbe y Goyle vestidos de diablos...pero algo cholos, Snape no lo ha notado) ¡Demonios!, ¡Vengan!   
Crabbe & Goyle: (por la espalda de Snape) Booooo!!!!!   
Snape: (asustado y corriendo) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!   
Crabbe & Goyle: (se asustan ante la reacción de Snape y empiezan a correr)   
Snape: ¡Mami, mami! El chamuco!!!!! (se detiene) calma, calma (se relaja) Yo soy Lucifer, yo soy grande, yo (ve a Crabbe y Goyle que aún corren, pero chocan entre ellos) ¡Yo los mato!   
Crabbe: (riendo como tonto) ¿Nos hablaste?   
Snape: (imitándolo) ¿Nos hablaste?, ¡les grité!   
Crabbe: Ay bueno, ¿Y para qué?   
Snape: ¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué? (a Goyle) él pregunta: ¿Para qué?   
Goyle: ...uh...¿Para qué?   
Snape: ¡Bola de babosos! ¿Es que no saben que día es hoy?   
Goyle: ¿Qué fecha es hoy?   
Crabbe: ¡Ah, sí! (a Goyle) ¡Goyle!   
Goyle: ¿Qué?...¡ah!   
Crabbe & Goyle:   
Happy Birthday to you   
Happy Birthday to you   
Happy Birthday dear Diablo   
Happy Birthday to you   
  
Crabbe & Goyle: (se arrodillan frente a Snape)   
Snape: ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias! (reacciona y agarra de los pelos a Crabbe y Goyle) ¿Pero cuáles gracias? (los tira al suelo)   
Crabbe: (tumbado) Las que te adornan   
Snape: (dramático) Hoy no es mi cumpleaños   
Goyle: (gateando se acerca a Snape) ¿No es tu cumpleaños? Y yo que había vivido en el engaño; fíjate si no me dice hasta te envuelvo tu regalo y...   
Snape: ¡Cállate!, ¿Dónde están los demás?   
Goyle: ¡Pues no sé! (mira a Crabbe) Pregúntaselo a sus respectivos ángeles de la guardia   
Snape: Buena idea, ¡Ángeles de la guar...! ¡No!, Pero que diablos tan tarados tengo! (Crabbe y Goyle se atacan de la risa) Ash.....(hacia la alcantarilla) ¡Demonios, demonios! (entra Ron sonámbulo, vestido de diablo pero con pijama y pantuflas de conejo, llega y se apoya en el hombro de Snape)   
Snape: (toma la mano de Ron) Ay Minerva....¿eres tú? (ve la mano de Ron) Asqueroso, cochino ¡Quítateme de encima! (lo toma de los hombros) ¡Despierta, despierta!   
Crabbe: ¡No! (se acerca a Snape) ¡Así no se despierta!   
Snape: ¿Ah, no?, ¿Entonces cómo? ¡Psicólogo! (al momento de decir "psi" le escupe a Crabbe)   
Crabbe: (se quita el escupitajo de Snape) ¡Goyle!   
Crabbe & Goyle: (en un ritmo movido)   
Estas son las mañanitas   
Que cantaba el rey David   
A todos los diablos guapos   
Se las cantamos aquí   
  
Snape: (que por el ritmo de la canción empezó a bailar) Yeah! (se da cuenta que todos lo miran) Basta ya!!!   
Ron: (despertando) Hola!!!! ¿cómo están?   
Snape: (enojado) Muy bien, ¿y tú?   
Ron: Pues aquí pasándola   
Snape: ¡Bah!   
Ron: (se sienta en la mesa donde Snape estaba y se queda dormido)   
Entra Draco corriendo, vestido de diablo también. Choca con Snape   
Snape: (inclinándose sobre Draco) ¿Y-tú-porqué-tardas-tanto?   
Draco: (nervioso) Es que....me tardé porque....porque   
Verás, venía en un avión volando cuando de repente 375 aviones enemigos por el frente (se da la vuelta) que meto reversa; pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Por la retaguardia un dragón con mil cabezas (gira hacia la derecha) que volteo a la derecha y todos los ángeles del cielo en contra mía; (gira a la izquierda) viré a la izquierda, y todo un pelotón de muggles vestidos de verde que decían buscar buenas acciones (dramático hacia Snape) ¡estaba acopado!, no sabía que hacer!!!!!   
Snape: ¡Cuándo de pronto de caíste de la cama y despertaste!, ¿Cuándo se te va a quitar lo mentiroso?   
Draco: ¡Pero es verdad!   
Snape: ¡Ya cállate! No me interesa oír tus necedades (ve que Draco se va con Crabbe y Goyle a contarles el final de su historia) ¿Y donde esta Odiado Nervo? (en cuanto oyen el nombre Draco, Crabbe y Goyle voltean y Ron se despierta) ¿Nuestro diablo poeta?, ¿Mi diablo estrella?, no que esta bola de ineptos...(entra Jordan vestido de diablo, pero muy propiamente vestido)   
Lee: (declamando) ¡Ángeles necios que acusáis a los diablos sin razón, sin ver que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis! (todos aplauden, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Ron se acercan a pedirle su autógrafo)   
Snape: ¡Formación! (todos los demonios se acercan marchando, Goyle que va al principio frena de improvisto haciendo una reacción en cadena) Una vez que ya estamos aquí (aparta a Draco y a Crabbe y se para junto a ellos) les diré cual es el problema: los ángeles irán con los pastores a anunciarles que el Chuy ése nacerá y los pastores irán a adorarlo. Nuestra misión (se para al frente tipo Hitler,)   
Diablos: (levantan su mano derecha hacia Snape como si fueran nazis) Hai Diablo!   
Snape: es impedir que los ángeles hagan esa anunciación (todos se atacan de risa)   
Ron: (bostezando) De nada servirá, ¡perderemos!, cada año es lo mismo   
Snape: ¡No!, ¡no este año!, ¡Por qué el plan que he planeado no fallará!   
Crabbe: ¿Cuál es tu flan?   
Todos los demonios menos Snape y Lee: ¡Qué rico!   
Lee: Se dice PLAN, no FLAN   
Snape: Exacto, bueno mi plan es este: los pastores esperan una anunciación, ¿verdad? (todos asienten) pues la tendrán, sólo que este años habrá un pequeño cambio, no serán los ángeles, sino nosotros los que hagamos la mentada anunciación   
Todos: ¿Nosotros?   
Snape: ¡Nos disfrazaremos de ángeles!   
Ron: ¡¿De ángeles?!   
Snape: Exacto, pero les diremos que (dramático) este año, lamentablemente no habrá nacimiento (todos los diablos se ponen a llorar)   
Draco: ¡No habrá regalos!   
Goyle: ¡No va a venir Chucky Claus!   
Snape: ¡Idiotas! Se supone que estamos en contra de eso!!!   
Draco: ¡Bueno!, ¿y crees que dé resultado?   
Snape: ¡Claro!, ¿verdad Odiado Nervo?   
Lee: ¡Yo sólo sé, que no he cenado!   
Snape: .....claro, (a todos) ¡Habrá que prepararnos, ensayaremos como ángeles!   
Ron: ¿Cómo ángeles?   
Snape: ¡Claro! Tomaremos lecciones de danza y gimnasia rítmica para adquirir la "gracia" y el "encanto" de los ángeles   
Draco: ¿Gimnasia rítmica?   
Snape: ¡Sí! Y empezaremos desde ahorita   
Todos se ponen a bailar "aserejé" mientras salen de escena, pero Ron se queda dormido a medio camino, Draco y Lee regresan por él y se lo llevan arrastrando.   
  
Fin de la primera escena   
  
¿Podrá Snape impedir el nacimiento del niño Jesús?, ¿quiénes serán los mentados ángeles?, ¿Se despertará Ron antes del próximo capítulo?   
Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de Weasley Visión

Se corta la escena y vuelven a salir los gemelos un poco adormilados.

Fred: Ehhhhh.....

George: (Bosteza) Ah, si, ehhh,.......Eso es todo.

Fred: Nos veremos en el próximo cap. Con más cosas mas graciosas.

George: Adiós.

Fred: Byebye

ΦΘΩδ∞φε∩≡±≥≥ⁿ²♠►≈° ΦΘΩδ∞φε∩≡±≥≥ⁿ²♠►≈° ΦΘΩδ∞φε∩≡±≥≥ⁿ²♠►≈° ΦΘΩδ∞φ

Bueno he ahí el fin del 1 cap. A lo mejor  la pastorela no es muy graciosa, pero x es de la escuela Georgina la actuó y le salió muy bien ella era Odiado Nervo  (Lee Jordan) , y se veía bien Dark, y se parecía a Snape según yo y los niños pequeño de primaria menor; yo estoy en 3 de sec., sigo insistiendo para saber mas acerca  de nosotras lean nuestro profile.

 Byebye

Nos veremos espero.

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	2. Pastorela al estilo Hogwarts II Escena

Hola  (jadeo)  me a costado mucho escribir este cap, no se por que,  bueno -_- se que me tardado mucho en continuar pero es que fueron las vacas y fiestas y bueno se me hace mas fácil escribir en clase que en vacas por que mi madre me pone a hacer tantas cosas, por cierto =P hoy no fui a clases por que me quede viendo **ER.® y me dormí "Tarde" y entonces no llegue hoy a la school,  =D tengo una laptod, -_-  se que no es la gran cosa, pero es que mi padre me la debía desde mi cumple el 20 de sep.  ^___^  cumplí 14  ¬¬  todavía soy muy peque la desgracia me abunda -_- se que cuando crezca pediré ser mas joven =P, bueno en fin mi lap es una ****VAIO®  =P que presumida yo.**

Ok sin mas que decir mas que  YA ESCRIBI AHORA SI EL PROFILE PARA QUE LO VUELVAN A  LEER.

Bueno chio y disfruten la lectura.

–—˜™š›œ 


	3. Yo lo Analizo

Hola, -_- ya se que me tarde mucho para continuar =D pero hey que quieren, bueno  no voy a decir mucho por que como se darán cuenta este cap. Esta demasiado largo, si lo pasan a Word y lo ponen es normal, letra Verdana y numero se darán cuenta de que son mas de 20 hojas bueno bye.

-_- Si tienen algún error lo siento esta demasiado largo y no le he podido corregir todo. 

chio 

=§©®ßæøþððððξθζФЖЯẳẩ=§©®ßæøþððððξθζФЖЯẳẩ=§©

George: hola de nuevo querido publico. 

Fred: si bienvenid@s  a otra transmisión de...  

George: … ( levanta los brazos) **¡¡¡¡****δφ Wæ§£€y V!§¡ø^ φδ!!!!**

Fred:  ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡SIIIIIII! ! ! ! ! 

Fred y George:  ¬¬ y el letrero.

**Se prende el  letrero que dice "****δφ Wæ§£€y V!§¡ø^ φδ ****".**

Fred: eso esta mejor.

George:  ¿Quien es el encargado de efectos _espaciales?_

Fred: ¬¬ es ESPECIALES, -_- y no se quien es, creo que era...Lee 

George: no el era el presentador,  renuncio y Myrtle lo suplió. 

Fred:  (pensativo) Cierto.

Voz x: (grita desde lo lejos)  Soy yo, malditos que acaso no se acuerdan.

**Fred y George miran hacia arriba a uno de los lados del escenario buscando el dueño de la voz.**

George:  ¿Seamus?

**Tras bambalinas**

Seamus: No, yo me encargo de las escenografías. 

Ron: No puedo creer que no sepan ni a quien contratan. 

Hermione: -_- exacto, eso mismo iba a decir.

Ron: @_@ (se sonroja)

**En el escenario**

George:** ¬¬ ya veo que son el uno para el otro.**

Fred: AHHHH, ya se quien es, es (Levanta los brazos) OLIVER

Voz X:  Pero si serán.  

George: ¬¬ Oliver ni siquiera esta en el programa.

Fred:  T.T  Yo lo vi. 

**Tras bambalinas.**

Oliver: (agita los brazos) SI ME VISTE ES POR QUE ESTOY AQUI.

**En el escenario**

Fred: -_- Ok me rindo.

George: AHHH, yo se, yo se, es LEE 

Lee: Aleluya.

Fred: ¬¬  que no fue eso lo que yo dije.

George: ^__^ si, pero se me olvido que en la junta pasada lo mandamos a efectos ESPECIALES.

Fred: Aja, ¿Por cierto que paso con Myrtle?

Myrtle: Sigo aquí de comentarista, esperando a Harry.

Fred: Ahhhh

Otra Voz X: OIGAN

**Fred y George voltean y ven  que una chica de pelo negro, ojos grises y ganadora de la mejor sonrisa a bajado desde la sala de juntas.**

Georgina: Podrían dejar de estar leleando y pasar a lo que es importante.

George: ¿El programa?

Fred: ¿Las palomitas?

Georgina:  ^^ Ay que considerado, si quiero unas. 

George: (grita hacia las bambalinas) ¡¡¡Oliver!!! Tráenos unas palomitas.

**Tras bambalinas**

Oliver: (Sarcástico) Oh, si gran amo Weasley, dígame que mas quiere.

**En el escenario**

George: ^^ Que las mías sean acarameladas.

Fred: ^^ yo las quiero de todos los sabores.

**Tras bambalinas **

Oliver: Ash (se va)

**En el escenario**

Fred y George: ^____^ gracias Wood, eres un amor.

Georgina: O.o fingiré que no oí eso

Fred: bien no lo oíste

George: ^^ pero es cierto (se le une Fred) ...^^ OLIVER ES UN AMOR ^^...

Georgina: O.O Estoy-apunto-de-un-colapso-nervioso.

Fred: -_- bien yo fingiré que no oí eso.

Georgina: -_- ok dejemos las palomitas, los momentos vergonzosos y demás  por la paz y pasemos a lo importante por así llamarlo.

George: ¿Que no eran las palomitas?

Georgina: ¬_¬*** NOOOOO

Fred: ¿Es el refresco?

Georgina: ¿Que es esto un cine?

Fred: Eh..Bueno... no queríamos decirlo..pero...

Georgina: O.O wow es un cine, y tienen la pel del LOTR 

George: No, solo era un chiste

Fred: ¿Quién es LOTR?

Georgina: Lorth of the Rings

Fred: AHHHH con Legotas

Georgina: ¬¬ Es Legolas, 

Fred: (la apunta con un dedo) no es cierto, yo leí el libro y decía LEGOTAS.

Georgina: pues leíste mal por que yo y el mundo lo conocemos como LEGOLAS.

Fred: (Con cara de puchero) T.T me estas diciendo que no se leer.

Georgina: Por así decirlo

Fred: y como sabes que no fuiste tu y el mundo el que leyó mal ehhhh?

Georgina: -_-**** ash olvídalo aparte a mi no me interesa Legolas. *___* yo amo a ^^ FRODITO

George: ¬¬ Frodito

Georgina: ^^ si es una Hobbit.

Fred: ¬¬ ¿Un hobbit?

Georgina: Si son pequeño, el me llegaría hasta aquí ( pone la mano en al nivel de la cintura)

Fred: O.O ¿Se puede ser mas pequeño que Harry?

Harry: HEY

Fred: Lo siento Harry, pero es la mera verdad.

Myrtle: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Harry ! ! ! !

Harry: (Finge la voz) ehhh... ¿Harry? ¿quien es ese? Yo soy..... Paquito Cruz.

Myrtle: ¿Paquito Cruz? 

Harry: (todavía imitando la voz) no, No, yo soy........James... si, si, soy Jaime Alfarero.

Myrtle: Ahhhh lo siento.  

Harry: no hay problema.

**Fred y George apuntan algo en una libreta cada uno.**

Harry:  ¿Que escriben?

Fred: ^^ El nombre de ANGIE ( enseña una libreta con un dibujo que dice ANGIE con brillitos e iluminado)

Harry: Tienes un problemas sabes 

Fred: bien ahora ya tenemos un problema para **"Ayuda para los problemas psicológicos"**.

Harry: Si claro.... que haces George.

George: Escribo algo para **"Yo lo Analizo"**

Harry: AHHH bueno, ya me voy (Se va)****

Georgina:  ¬¬******  Espero que a partir de aquí nadie me interrumpa por que si lo hacen  =O  LOS MATO O= ****

George:  ok, ok calma

Georgina:  ^^ bien, ahora por favor den la bienvenida a nuestros invitados especiales.

Fred:  Ah si es cierto hoy viene el primer review del año.

Georgina: ¬¬***** Tarado

George: (pensativo) como pude venir un review al programa,..... las letras no tienen vida.

Georgina: O.O no puedo creer  que sean tan idiotas (suspira) -__- calma Georgina respira.....(se calma y suspira otra vez)  Bien recibamos a.....

George: ..... ^^ Condesa **DE **Drácula.****

**Entran Frida seguida de una chica alta, cabello castaño y los ojos verde olivo...**

Frida: ¿Tienes los ojos verdes  olivo? , yo los veo café claro.

Condesa **:[** : ¬¬***** NO**; **SON VERDE OLIVO.

Frida: AHHHH****

Georgina: ( a Frida)  ¬¬ bien ahora que ya avergonzaste a nuestra invitada,  le daré la bienvenida.

Frida: (la ignora)  ^^ Hola

Todos menos Georgina: ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!

Frida: ^^ Ay  que lindos.

Georgina: ¬¬ Frida, piérdete. 

Frida: no, tengo que presentar a la invitada

Georgina: PERO SI LA ACABAS DE INSULTAR,  (la empuja) Sácate yo la presento

Frida: T.T  Buuu 

Georgina: (tose) -_- Bien, he aquí a  Condesa Drácula, quien tuvo el horro........^^U el honor de venir al programa   

Condesa **:[ : ^^Hola, Gracias por invitarme al programa.**

Fred: (susurra a George)  Yo creí que era mas aterradora.

George: (susurra a Fred)  Lo se, y tampoco se oye tan aterradora.

Frida: ¬¬  se pueden callar.

Fred: Esta bien.

George: -__-   NO

Frida: ¬¬ ¿Por que tanto coraje hacia mi?

George: -_- no te tengo coraje.

Frida: ¬¬  Aja.

Georgina: (finge toser)  Bueno Condesa como le decía es un placer tenerla aquí y que bueno que acepto la invitación.

Condesa **:[  : ......**

Frida:  ^^ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Y el Conde ! ! ! ! ! !

Condesa  **:[  **: O.O .........mmmmm me dijo que llegaría para el programa.

**Se ve una espesa niebla y una sombra saliendo de ella.**

George: Quien-todos-sabemos.

Drácula  **]:  **: ¬¬ Ehhhhh.

Frida:  O.O pero que entrada tan fantástica, -_- pero prefiero a Tom.

Condesa  **:[  :  -_- no me obligues a elegir .**

Drácula  **]:  :  ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¿Que? ! ! ! ! **

Condesa  **:[**  : Ehhhhh ^^U  nada, nada.

Drácula  **]:  **:  ¬¬  Bien como quieras.

Frida: ( a Fred y George)  Bien en lo que ustedes responden los reviews, yo les daré un paseo por las instalaciones  a la Condesa y el Conde.

Fred: Me parece bien.

George: Si, considerable podré descansar un rato.

Georgina: ( A Fred y George)  ^^ ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes?

George: Claro.

Fred: Ok

Frida: Bien chio  (al Conde y la Condesa)  Por favor síganme. 

Condesa  **:[**  : Adiós, nos vemos al rato.

Drácula  **]: ** :-_- Con permiso

Fred:  -_- propio

George: -_-  Por favor siéntase cómodo.

Georgina: o.oU  Ehhhh, si claro

**Fred y George le dirigen una mirada picara a Georgina y después ven marcharse al Conde siguiendo a Frida y acompañado de la Condesa.**

Fred: ^___^  bien después de esta menzada y media pasemos a los reviews de nuestr@s admiradores.

George: Bien, el primer Review es de **Padme **ehhhhh, bueno tu problema con Harry es serio así que si nos dieras permiso lo pondríamos en .....^O^ **"****Ayuda para los problemas psicológicos" ** ^O^.

Fred: Sobre dejar que Harry mate al que quiera -_- lo sentimos mucho pero no será posible, y tu beso lo tendrás en un momento.

George: ¿Por qué todo mundo quiere a Los Merodeadores?, nada mas preguntan sobre (imita la voz de una chica) SIRIUS, REMUS; REMUS, SIRIUS; JAMES SIRIUS REMUS Y BLABLA.

Fred: ̃¬_¬ ok, cálmate. ^^ Por cierto  **Padme **te asegura que en cuanto vea al cerdo te avisare.

George: -_- bien el siguiente es de **GaTiTa**,** bien****  GaTiTa  aquí la continuación, sobre tus preguntas irán directo a **"****Ayuda para los problemas psicológicos" **.**

Fred: pero sobre tu pregunta del pescado , la mera verdad no se.

Georgina: **GaTiTa **O.o no habrás sacado esa pregunta del un programa donde sale un niño copia Harry o si? Tu sabes un programa llamado  "El mundo Tosh" ®  que pasa por Nick ®.

Fred: ¬¬ Ha si claro.  –_- **GaTiTa por mas que no queramos a Malfoy en el programa lamento decirte que no podemos mandártelo.**

George: -_- Aja no pensamos gastar en estampillas y en mensajería para mandar a un hurón como Malfoy.

Fred: -_- ya se que estarás pensando hey  y por que no a través de lechuzas, pero créeme queremos salvar la vidas de esas pobres lechuzas que de aseguro se caerían debido al peso de Malfoy...O.o

George: (mirada picara) aunque podríamos mandarlo y si las lechuzas se caen....

Fred: (mirada picara) Malfoy también cae...

Fred y George: (risa malévola) wajajajajajajaja

George: ^O^ Malfoy vean acá.

**Tras bambalinas**

Draco: Hasta creen que les voy a  hacer caso.****

**Llega Frida junto con los invitados.**

Frida: (señala a Draco) y por aquí tenemos al señor Hurón Malfoy

Condesa  **:[**  : ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¿QUE?! ! ! !

Frida: ^^U Ehh este Draco Malfoy.

Draco: ¬¬ pero si es la  chica loca, ¿Quienes son esos monigotes eh?

Condesa y Drácula ******:[    ]:****  :  ¡¡¡¡¡MONIGOTES!!!!!**

Drácula  **]:****** : ( se hace grande y una niebla espesa sale del suelo)  ¿A quien llamas monigote?

Draco: O.o U Drácula

Frida: jajaja ****

**En el escenario**

Fred: Bueno al parecer este es el fin de Malfoy

George: -_- que lastima ya no podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

Fred: -_- bueno en fin hay  que continuar con los reviews 

George: -_- Bien,  =D nuestro siguiente review es de **Lourdes Ariki , **no te preocupes estamos trabajando en eso de hecho podrás ver / leerlo en esta transmisión.

Fred: ¬¬  pero que review mas corto, bueno el siguiente es de **Silux**,   ::^O^:: que mala eres, T.T bueno no importa tengo a Angie para que me consuele.

George: ^^ Gracias, que linda. @)-;-

Fred: ¬_¬* Hey esa es mi flor.

George: ^^ Si pero tu ya no las necesitas.

Fred: (con mirada de querer matarlo) **Silux, las entrevistas las veras mas adelante y sobre lo de las preguntas hacia Malfoy, ya veremos que sucede,  -_- por cierto no podemos  traer  A-quien-todos-saben, por que....**

George: (lanza confeti) ^O^ NO EXISTE 

Fred: ^^ Así es, al traer a Tom, El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado, desapareció y volverá hasta que queramos regresar a Tom.

George: ^^ Y ni pienses que regresaremos a Tom, así que confórmate con un saludo de Tom, y de los demás que quieres. ¬¬   Aunque Sirius y Remus vendrán mas al rato, casi al final del programa.

Fred: ^^ Si, pero espera un momento y recibirás tu beso,  no te preocupes por la patada, se la daremos cuando este desprevenido.

Frida: -_- A no nadie le va ha dar patadas a Ronnie.

George: ¬¬ ¿Por que no?

Frida: Por que no quiero.

Georgina: que no estabas enseñándole el lugar a los invitados.

Frida: ¬¬  solo por eso me iré (se va) 

Georgina: ^^ Bien regresemos a los reviews, **Silux gracias por la posdata.  Ahora el review es de  **Condesa Drácula. ** Bueno como  ya esta aquí en el programa se lo responderemos mas tarde cuando termine su "Tour".**

George: Ok sigue **Sue  gracias, ¬¬  Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es "bakan" y "Kawaii"**

Georgina: ¬¬  Supongo que a de ser como "Chido"

Fred: (pensativo) puede ser, ok **Sue espero que a ti tampoco te moleste que le demos la patada a Ronnie.**

Georgina: No creo que Eminem sea mas dulce que Ron.

Fred: ¿Quien es Enimen?

Georgina: ¬¬ Es EMINEM y es un cantante que canta rap y hip hop, y acaba de iniciar su carrera como actor, que por cierto ya vi su película y no me gusto, termine traumada, -_- sinceramente no me gustó.

Fred: lo tendré en cuenta, volviendo al review, pues yo no opino que Malfoy sea sexy, deberíamos de darle una patada a él y no a Ronnie.

George: dudo mucho que quede algo de Malfoy después de lo que paso. 

Fred: ^^ Cierto, bueno **Sue **también estamos trabajando el lo del  baile de nav que es lo mas solicitado y todas esas preguntas que han hecho hasta el momento sobre el baile tendrán una respuesta aunque no sean las que esperamos.****

**Regresan Frida, la Condesa Drácula y Drácula.**

George: ^^ Gracias por los besos. @)-;-

Fred: ¬¬* (entre dientes) bien el review que sigue es de **Rika Kazaki ....******

Frida y Georgina:  ¿Rika Kazaki?

Fred: ¬¬ Ehhhh si, por?

Frida: Es una de las identidades de nuestra amiga Lee Jose.

George: ̃¬_¬ Lee José?

Georgina: -_- No; es Lee JOSE, no JOSÉ.

Frida: -_- Aja José es para hombre y JOSE para Josefa.

Georgina: ¬¬ es Josefina.

Frida: ^^ ya lo se pero me gusta decirle Josefa.

Georgina: (pensativa) ¿Estará aquí?

Voz x:  ^^ si aquí estoy.

Frida: A que chido

Georgina: (mira hacia arriba)  ¿Donde estas? 

Lee Jose: ^^ Aquí en los efectos especiales.

Fred: O.o Hey

George: O.o ya se.

Condesa  **:[**   : Pueden continuar con el programa por favor 

Frida y Georgina: ^^U A si.

Frida:  (mira arriba) Adiós Lee Jose.

Lee Jose: Bye

Fred: ¬¬ bien responderemos el review de su amiga.

Georgina: ^^ Ok

Fred: ¿Que si Georgina no ha matado a Frida?

Frida: (entre dientes)  ^^U jejeje, Rika, que pregunta, que acaso no me vez.

George: ¬¬ si, bien loca.

Frida: (lo fulmina con la mirada)  Maldito.

George: ^^ Gracias

Frida: XP

Fred: ̃¬¬  bien,  por cierto **Rika Kazaki, se nota que fue lo primero que se ocurrió con esa pregunta y     -_- realmente tienes razón nada que ver =D pero ya esta lista para ****"Ayuda para los problemas psicológicos"  ¬¬  aunque no se como hacerle para que un semi-demonio se fije en ti.**

George: ^^ No te preocupes te aseguro que Lee la vera.

Lee: (sarcástico) jaja  muy gracioso.

George: ^^ Gracias.

Fred: -_- bien ahora que la **Condesa Drácula** esta aquí responderemos su review

Condesa  **:[**  : ^^ Bien 

Fred: ¬¬ ehhh si,  bueno es un poco extraño pero.... ^^ Que bueno que este honrada.

Condesa  **:[  ** :  Aja , las respuestas para Tom, Draco y Snape.

Fred: ¬¬ Espera, espera, le dice a Draco que le vas a hablar en el programa pero creo que lo acabas de matar.

Condesa  **:[**  : -_- realmente no, por que antes de que mi querido prometido el gran Conde Drácula estuviera apunto de matar a Draco lo detuve y Draco se rodillo ante nosotros y pidió disculpas y entonces no pusimos a hablar.

Todos menos el Drácula y la Condesa: XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Draco pidiendo disculpas jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD 

Fred: XD jajaja, ...bu....bue....bueno a Snape le dice:....

**Entra Snape.**

Snape: Cállate Weasley, ella me lo puede decir, aquí estoy.

Condesa  **:[**  :  O____O  Snape.

Snape: Mucho gusto.

Condesa  **:[**  : ^O^  Que felicidad.

Drácula **]:  : ( Tose) mucho gusto.**

Snape: O_____O  Drácula, (se le acerca ) oh yo lo admiro mucho, es un placer conocerlo.

Drácula **]:  : Enserio, por que me he enterado que no le caen muy bien las criaturas de antes como.......LOS HOMBRES-LOBO...**

Snape: ^^U EHHHHHHH pero quien le ha dicho tal cosa, por favor acompáñeme para poder hablar y desmentir eso.

Drácula **]:  : -_-  me parece bien**

**Drácula y Snape se van.**

Condesa **:[  : O.o pero.......-_-*** Malditos , bueno aun queda Tom.**

Fred: ̃¬_¬ bien proseguiré con el review sigue el mensaje a Tom......

**Entra Tom**

Tom: Oh, Querida Condesa, ( se acerca a la Condesa )  discúlpeme llegar tan tarde, pero tuve un imprevisto; Es un placer (hace una reverencia y le besa la mano)

Fred: ¿Por que todos hacen eso?

Condesa  **:[ ** : (se sonroja) AHHHHHHHH  me voy a desmayar.

Tom: Por favor acompáñeme a otro lado sin tantos......plebeyos

Condesa **:[  : @___@  Aja  **

Fred: Hey y que onda con tu review

Condesa **:[  :  @___@ No importa.**

Fred: Bien tus preguntas ya están para **" Ayuda para....**...blablabla"

Condesa **:[  :  @___@ Aja**

Fred: Y Gracias por informarnos que ibas a chupar sangre.

Condesa **:[  :  @___@ Aja**

Fred: Cuidado se te  va a caer la baba

Condesa **:[  : (lo fulmina con la mirada) Cállate sutil mortal o te chupare a ti también.  (a Tom)  Vamos.**

Tom : Bien (se lleva a la Condesa de "guante")

**Se van los dos.**

Fred: (sarcasmo) ^^U A que linda.

George: ¬¬  Aja 

Fred: ^^U Bien ahora el siguiente review y es de **Yo**.

George: ¿De ti?

Fred: No así se llama el mon@ que dejo el review

George: ¬¬ wow pero que nick tan original.

Fred: Ya se. Bien y el o ella dice que somos una copia barata.

George: Alguien mas que lo único que le interesa es el dinero.

Frida: ̃¬¬ ehhhh George a casi todo el mundo le interesa el dinero.

George: Bah 

Fred: bueno también dice que Frida habla mas que Georgina y que Georgina debería de matar a Frida.

Frida: Y dale con que me tiene que matar, Si Georja...

Georgina: Hey.

Frida: -_- bueno si Georgina hablo menos que yo fue por que estaba en medio de un pelea con....

Georgina: (levanta los brazos) ^^ ¡¡¡¡Dumbledore!!!!

George: ̃¬¬ ¿Te peleaste con Dumbledore?

Georgina: ^^U si, veamos la reconstrucción de los hechos.

**Se corta la escena y se ve una imagen en blanco y negro de Dumbledore y Georgina en un pasillo,  esta ultima lleva un helado en la mano.**

Dumbledore: (la apunta con el dedo) ¡¡ Dame el helado !!

Georgina: (hace el helado para atrás) ¡¡¡ No es mío !!!

Dumbledore:  ¡¡¡Damelo!!!

Georgina: (mira el helado) Si usted quiere  

Dumbledore: (levanta los brazos)  ¡¡Si!!  ¡Si!

Georgina: (le avienta el helado)****

**Se ven rayitas grises y la imagen vuelva el escenario con los gemelos Weasley.**

Fred, George y Frida: O.o

Fred: (agita los brazos en el aire) ¡¡¡¿Como pudiste lanzarle un helado en la cara a Dumbledore?!!!

Georgina: ^^U jejejej 'na mas.

Fred: Bien proseguiré con el review de **Yo**,** también dice que la mera verdad no ha leído el fic y que es quien ustedes sabe.**

George: ¿El señor tenebroso?

Georgina:¬¬ si acabas de decir que no existe como puede ser el eh?.....baboso.

Frida: O.o Ya se quien es...es...(mira a Georgina) es...

Georgina: (con una mano en la boca) No, no puede ser....

Frida y Georgina: ARABIABELA****

**Entra una chica de ojos café, piel morena y pelo negro con rayos rojo.**

George: ¿Tienes rayos rojos?

Arabiabela: Ash si, pero casi no se ven; se ven en la luz.

George: AHHHHH

Arabiabela: -_- bien para que me quieren eh?

Frida: ¬¬***** ¿Por que dejaste ese review eh?

Arabiabela: `na mas ^^ verdad que esta bien chido.

Georgina: ¬¬* Si claro.

Fred: Ehhh? Este, se pude saber quien eres?

Arabiabela: ^^ Ah que chido unos gemelos.

Fred y George: ̃¬¬

Georgina: ^^U Es nuestra hermana, la pequeña  Arabiabela.

Arabiabela: ^^ Hola.

Fred y George: ̃¬¬  Loca

Arabiabela: Ash ya me voy, solo déjenme decirles que ya leí su fic y esta bien largo y aburrido.

Georgina: bien adiós

Frida: Que te vaya mal.

Arabiabela: ¬¬  ¿Por que siempre dices eso?

Frida: ¿No te estabas yendo? 

Arabiabela: Ash  (se va)

Fred y George: ̃¬¬

Georgina:  ^^U es adoptada.

Frida: ^^U Aja

Fred: Bien es hora de cumplirlos caprichos de nuestros lectores / televidentes.

George: primero todas las que pidieron un saludo o beso de alguien, Así que....

Fred:  Harry, Malfoy, Tom y Snape si nos hacen el favor de venir.****

**~¤ ****Pasan unos millones de segundos, minutos, cualquier fracción de tiempo ****¤~**

**Fred y George se encuentran sentados en el piso  recargados uno en la espalda del otro medio **

**adormilados;  Frida y Georgina duermen en el piso en lados distintos no muy alejadas de los gemelos.**

George: (adormilado y frotándose un ojo) Creo que habrá que traerlos a la fuerza.

Fred: (mas dormido que despierto)  Pero mama yo no quiero ir a la escuela, Flinch siempre se la pasa fregándonos.

George: (con voz chillona) oh no te preocupes cariño, sigue durmiendo.

Fred: (dormido) Gracias mami.

George: ̃¬¬ Estúpido

Fred: (dormido) si, yo también te quiero

George: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ DESPIERTA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !****

**O.O  Todos se despiertan.**

Fred: ¿Que quieres?

George: Hay que ir por Harry, Malfoy, Riddley y Snape.

Fred: (bosteza) HarryseescondedeMyrtle (bosteza) Malfoyestaperdidoenalgunlugarenelespacio, Riddley (bosteza) habla..con la....mmmmm.....la Condesa y Snape con...Dracu...(cae dormido)

George: O.o Alguien podía repetir lo que dijo.

Frida: -_- dijo: HarryseescondedeMyrtle, Malfoyestaperdidoenalgunlugarenelespacio, Riddley  habla..con la....mmmmm.....la Condesa y Snape con...Dracu...; y plash cae dormido.

Georgina: (le da una zape a Frida) -_-* Deja de jugar.

Frida: T.T* (se agarra su cabeza) -_-* ok el dijo que  Harry se esconde de Myrtle, Malfoy esta perdido en algún lugar en 

el espacio, Riddley  habla con la Condesa y Snape con Drácula, punto.

George: ¬¬ bien, pero ya le había entendido desde hace un rato.

Frida: Ok, pero fu Georgina la dijo que lo repitiera.

Georgina: bien ya X que importa.

George: (las ignora) supongo que tendremos que ir por ellos así que, Frida, iras por Malfoy que quien sabe donde este; Georgina, tu iras por Riddley, Yo, iré por Harry y este (patea a Fred) IRA POR SNAPE.

Fred: O.O Que? Yo no pienso ir por Snape.

George: -_- para que te quedas dormido.

Fred: Maldición

George: Bien es hora de empezar la búsqueda y recuerden, no regresen hasta que no hallan encontrado a su objetivo y lo traigan de vuelta.

Fred, Georgina y Frida: (parados derechos y con una mano en la frente)  ¡Si señor!  (bajan la mano)

George: ¡¡Bien, ya saben que hacer y que Dios los bendiga!!, ¡¡¡Andando!!!****

**Todos salen corriendo ha distintos lugares.**

**Frida llega a una parte X detrás de las instalaciones,  choca con alguien y caen al piso. **

Frida: chin*д/&s. 

Draco: ash eres tu (se levanta)

Frida: ¬¬ si, tu peor pesadilla.

Draco: ̃¬_¬ No lo creo. 

Frida: bueno me importa poco (se levanta)  he venido por ti.

Draco: eso si asusta.

Frida: ̃¬¬*** jaja que gracioso.

Draco: -_-Gracias.

Frida: -_-**** no me voy a quedar aquí peleándome con tigo así que solo te diré que tienes que ir al escenario a mandar saludos y demás y si no quieres bien, no me importa adiós.

Draco: bien adiós.

Frida: ^^ bye  (se va)

Draco: hey

**En otro lugar de las instalaciones, Fred busca a Snape.**

Fred: Piensa, si yo fuera Snape.....SERIA UNA PESADILLA. -_- ok mal chiste ¬¬ aparte nadie estuvo aquí para oírlo, -_- bueno si yo fuera Snape donde estaría, QUITANDOLE PUNTOS A HARRY, no, no,...ENCERRADO EN UN CALABOZO MENZEANDO Y HACIENDO POCIONES....no, pero Drácula esta con el así que debe de estar...MUERTO...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....-_- ok, que me pasa algo me debió de hacer daño. Debo de encontrar a Snape.

**En otro lugar al lado del escenario.**

**Harry es acorralado por Tom y la Condesa.**

Tom: Bien Potter ahora si ha llegado tu hora y te haré sufrir de la peor manera.

Condesa  **:[   : ^^ siiiiiiiii**

Tom: prepárate ( avienta algo y sale mucho humo)

Harry: Cof, Cof (con los ojos entrecerrados)  Cof, cof,  AHHH, NOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, POR FAVOR NOOO, TODO MENOS ESTO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Tom y la Condesa  **:[ ** : jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOO (se retuerce) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Myrtle: ¿Que tienes Harry? ¿No te da gusto verme?

Harry: POR FAVOR PIEDAD

Tom: jajajajajaja esta es tu maldición jajajajaja

**Llega George por la izquierda y Georgina por la derecha.**

George: (sin aliento) por....fin....los...encuentro....

Georgina: (ve a Harry) ehhhhh...... ¿Que le pasa? 

George: ̃¬_¬ no tengo ni la menor idea.

Tom y la Condesa **:[**  : wajaaajaajajajajajajaja

George: ¿Que le están haciendo?

Tom: (apunta  Myrtle)

George: O.o oh ya ve.  DEJEN DE HACER ESO.

Tom: dame una buena razón.

George: ehhhhhh

Georgina: (se dirige a Myrtle)  ehh... ¿Myrtle?  

Myrtle: si

Georgina: necesito que vayas arriba para que presentes a Harry.

Myrtle: *_____* Harry va a salir en el escenario.

Georgina: Siiii, no es fantástico; y tu tendrás el honor de presentarlo.

Myrtle: ̃¬¬ pero si lo tengo aquí, no me conviene irme.

Georgina: si, pero se lo presentas bien, tendrás una gran recompensa.

Myrtle: *___* ¿Durante la noche?

Georgina: POR QUE DEMONIOS TODO MUNDO ESTAN  PERVERTIDO. (a Myrtle) NO, NO TE VA A RECOMPENSAR ASI, ES MAS EL NO TE AMA, TE HUYE Y REHUYE, QUE NO LO ENTINEDES.

Myrtle: T.T ¿QUE?  (se enoja) =O YA VERAS, NO ES CIERTO, ME VENGARE Y VERAS QUE HARRY SE ME AMA.  (se va)

Georgina: ehhhhhhhh

Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUE A MI

Georgina: ̃¬_¬ por lo menos ya te la quite de encima.

Harry: bueno eso es cierto ^^ Gracias.

Georgina: -_- de nada es mi deber.

Condesa  **:[**  : Maldita mortal, me has quitado mi diversión.

George: ¿Puede matarla después? Tenemos que irnos al escenario, TODOS RAPIDO.

Condesa  **:[  : -_-* esta bien.**

**Se van al escenario y Ahí están Frida, Draco, Fred, Snape y Drácula.**

George: (a Frida) ¿Como encontraste a Malfoy?

Frida: ¬¬* Me tope con el.

George: Ahhhhhh. Bien rápido manden sus saludos que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y todavía no hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer el día de hoy.

Fred: bien, primero Harry.  **Padme **Quiere un beso de tu parte.

Harry: (pasa al frente)  ehhhhh bueno, nunca habia hecho mandado una beso ha nadie ehhhhhh

Fred: ¬¬***  Rápido, Harry

Harry: ¿Puedo mandarlo al final?

Fred: -_- Bien Malfoy... 

Malfoy: ¬¬ ¿Que?

Fred: ¬¬  **GaTiTa te manda saludos y un beso.**

Malfoy: Bien, ^^ Gracias

Fred: (sarcástico) Wow. Bien **Silux quiere que le mandes un saludo.**

Malfoy: bien, ....Hola

Fred:¬¬*********

Malfoy: ¿Que?, querías que fuera rápido no?

Fred: -_-** (suspira) bien, Snape, **Silux también quiere un saludo.**

Snape: (pasa al frente) -_- bien (se aclara la garganta) **Silux**?  O.o ¿Que clase de nick es el?  o.O  eehh? , -_- bueno me place saber que alguien mas me prefiere a mi y a mi superioridad, y me complace saludarla.... 

Fred: ¬¬**** bien, bien suficiente se nos acaba el tiempo de los saludos.

George: Cierto, bien Harry **Silux también quiere un saludo de tu parte y también Tom.**

Tom: (mira a Harry que todavía sigue confundido)   ¬¬ ehhh bueno, -_- he notado que quiere un saludo de Voldemort.

Fred: (se estremece) =S si pero el no puede venir SALUDA

Tom: -_-  bien. =D Hola

Condesa **:[ ** : ̃¬¬  ¿Que fue eso?

George: o.o wow. Bien Harry es tu turno, un beso y un saludo.

Harry: ehhhhh

Fred: Vamos chico no tenemos tu tiempo.

Harry: (levanta una mano y la mueve de un lado a otro) Hola **Silux** y **Padme ........ehhh mua?**

George: -_-* bien, ahora

Fred: =D ya podemos empezar con 

Fred y George: **"Yo lo Analizo"  **(se enciende un letrero detrás de ellos y salen fuegos artificiales)

George: Wow ahora si lo hiciste bien Lee

Lee: ^^Gracias, aunque de hecho no lo tenia planeado, ^^U fue un error.

Fred: Bien este el primer yo lo analizo y empezaremos analizando.....

George: La pagina 286 del Tercer libro. ****

**Snape, Drácula, y la Condesa se van y los demás se sientan enfrente de ellos como los niños chiquitos cuando les cuentan un cuanto.**

Fred: (con un libro y unas gafas a media nariz)  Bien en esta pagina es donde el en ese entonces profesor Lupin llega a la Casa de los Grito  y se encuentra con Sirius y entonces dice lo siguiente:  

_" –Entonces- dijo Lupin mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos-¿por que no se habia manifestado antes? A menos que...- de repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron, como si pudiera ver algo mas allá de Black, algo no podía ver ninguno de los presentes-_

Fred: Blablabla de ahí pasamos a:

_Lupin bajo la varita. Un instante después, se acerco a Black, le cogió la mano, tiro de el para incorpóralo........y abrazo a Black......_

Fred: blabla otra vez y después seguimos aquí: (apunta el libro)

_-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- grito Hermione Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió ella. Hermione se habia levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados._

_- Usted... usted..._

_-Hermione..._

_-¡...usted el!_

Fred: Ja. (se quita los lentes) a que se refería Hermione con esto...

George:..aparte del "abracito" que se dieron antes.

Fred: ¿Y como que Lupin podía ver algo mas allá de Black?  ¿Y por que se le dilataron las pupilas?

George: O.o ¿Habrá algo entre nuestro ex-profesor y el padrino de Harry?  o.O

Fred: -_- es una lastima que los maestros hagan eso pero....

George: Y lo que dice Hermione es muy claro, "Usted y el"       

Fred: Muy sospechoso pero en cuanto lleguen lo averiguáremos -_-.

George: Por cierto O.o ¿se han dado cuanta que de repente nos invaden los James?

Fred: (levanta los brazos) Aja, esta James Potter, padre de Harry JAMES Potter...

Harry: ¿Me llamo James?

Fred: ̃¬¬ ehhh si

Harry: O.O wow

Fred: bien continuare, esta: 

¦ James Potter

¦ H. James Potter

¦ La J en el nombre de Lupin.

George: si, que significa esa J acaso será otro James que nos invade.

Fred: bien también esta:

¦ James P. Joule

George: ̃¬¬ baboso ese es James PRESCOTT Joule.

Fred: Bueno, pero también en James.

George: -_- bien como quieras.

Fred: ¬¬ si claro,  (levanta un dedo) no se han dado cuenta que en una película muggle uno de los personajes principales se llama James, si, es: 

¦ James P. Sulleyvan.

George: es que acaso James Potter, firmo con Disney® y Pixar© para salir disfrazado de un mounstro azul en la pel de Monsters Inc. 

Fred: O es que fingió su muerte para salir en esa película.

George: O Disney revivió a James para que hiciera la película y lo volvieron a matar.

Fred: Exacto, o será solo pura casualidad. -_- Nunca lo sabremos 

George: -_- Ok, ¿Por cierto se han dado cuenta que Lily Potter tenia una cabellera roja?

Fred: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Harry en vez de tener el cabello negro lo tuviera rojo?****

**Fred y George se lo imaginan**

George: No le ayudaría en mucho

Fred: -_- tienes razón a él no le queda el rojo como a nosotros.

George: aunque así podríamos adoptarlo y nadie se daría cuenta.

Fred: ¬¬ si pero se te olvidan dos cosa, 1 Harry no tiene pecas, 2 EL ES EL CHAMACO QUE VIVIO

George: -_- bueno pero... ¿no te gustaría tenerlo como hermano?

Fred: Bueno.... no me cae mal, es mejor que Ronnie y....tiene dinero    

Ron y Harry: ¡Hey!

Fred: ¬¬ cállense

George: (sobre actuando)  Oye Fred.

Fred: (sobre actuando) Mande George.

George: (sobre actuando) Te das cuenta de que el nombre el apellido de Potter en español no tiene sentido.

Fred: (sobre actuando) ¡¿No enserio?!

Hermione: ¡ ¡ Basta dejen de hacer eso ! !   ¡Es desesperante!  

Fred: -_- bien, bien.

George: veamos, James Potter.

Fred: Jaime Alfarero.

George: Harry Potter.

Fred: Enrique Alfarero.

George: ¡¡¡¡¿Alfarero?!!!!, ¿Pero que es eso?, ¿Acaso Rowling no pudo poner un nombre mas original?, Alfarero, ven acá Enrique te voy a poner unas florecitas.

Harry: O.o ehhhhh???? 

Fred: George por favor cálmate.

George: (con una mano en la frente) no siento, me emocione.

Fred: -_- si nos dimos cuenta, a Harry también te puedes llamar Henry.

Harry: Henry

Fred: =D si Harry es Enrique y Henry también es Enrique.

Harry: O.o wow

Frida: (se pone de pie) ¿Puedo hacer un **"Yo lo Analizo"?**

George: ¬¬ ehhhh bueno.......déjame pensarlo....de acuerdo.

Frida: ^^ bien, Gracias.  O.o  ¿Se han dado cuenta de que Percy se parece a Dexter?

Fred: ¿Dexter?

Frida: si, Dexter, los dos son pelirrojos, usan lentes, inteligentes y ambos piensas que sus herman@s son unos idiotas.

Fred y George: ¡HEY!

George: ¿Quien demonios es Dexter?****

**Entra Hermione**

Hermione: -_- Dexter es una caricatura muggle pero... ¬¬  no se parecen en nada, podrán ser pelirrojos y todo lo demás que dijiste, pero Percy es alto y Dexter es chaparro, Percy es mayor de edad y no tiene una laboratorio, -_- aparte Dexter podrá ser un genio pero aun así no usa muy bien la cabeza y es menzo..., Percy por lo menos ejerce bien su trabajo, con exageraciones pero lo hace bien y Dexter hace demasiadas exageraciones y lo complica todo...

Fred: ¬¬ a mi que se hace que alguien engaña a alguien.

George: ja al parecer Hermione cambio de Weasley..

Hermione: -_- si y además....O.o  ¡ ¡¿QUE?! ! (agita los brazos en el aire) ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN DICIENDO?

George: -_- bueno pues Hermione por lo que estas diciendo parece que dejaste a nuestro pequeño hermano Ronnie por Percy...

Fred: ... si da la casualidad de que ambos son inteligentes y perfectos..

Hermione: O.o ????????

George: Sin contar que ya nos dimos cuenta de te atraen los pelirrojos ¬¬ en especial los de cierta familia.

Hermione: ¿PERO QUE FREGADOS ESTAN DICIENDO? A MI NO ME GUSTA PERCY Y NO ANDO Y NUNCA ESTUVE CON RON.

Ron: T.T Noooooooooooo ¿POR QUE?

Hermione: ̃¬¬  ehhhhh

Fred: -_- bien niega que no te gusta un miembro de nuestra familia.

George: Pero ya veras TU terminaras con el apellido de Weasley.

Hermione: ̃¬¬  Si claro,  ah! Y ya que hablan del apellido Weasley por si no se han dado cuenta el nombre de su programa dice **Wæ§£€y **y que yo sepa no se escribe WAEsley sino WEAsley.

Fred: Ash tenias que arruinarnos el programa

Frida: si arruinaste mi **"Yo lo Analizo"**

Hermione: bien pues lo que digo es verdad -_- ese es mi **"Yo lo Analizo"**

Fred: ̃¬¬ ahora si contribuyes con algo en el programa verdad? Todo para fregarnos.

George: Pues adivina que ya no te dejaremos que te acerque a Ronnie.

Ron: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿QUE? ! ! ! ! !

Hermione: (preocupada) O.o ¿Que?,  ¬¬  ehh este (tose) ehhh  -_- No importa.

Ron: ::^O^:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione: ehhh tengo que irme.  (se va)

Ron: ::^O^:: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fred: -_- lo sentimos hermano pero es el precio.

George: ¬¬  y por favor no llores eso es patético.

Ron: Bah!  (se va)

Fred: Bien continuemos con **"Yo lo Analizo"**

George:  si es sobre la dedicatoria del cuarto libro:

_"...para Susan Slandea que ayudo a Harry a salir de su alacena."_

Fred: A ver.... ¿Quien es Susan Slandea?

George: ¿Y como que saco a Harry de la alacena?

Fred: ¿Acaso Harry se quedo encerrado y Susan Slandea era una carpintera que abrió la alacena?

George: ¿O me van a decir que una gran escritora como Rowling no supo como sacar a Harry de su alacena?****

**Fred y George se quedan pensando.**

**~¤** **5 minutos después ¤~**

**Entra un tipo con enorme sombrero negro y esta bailando con las manos cruzadas y saltando al tiempo que dice: ¡Hey!**

Fred y George: ¿Que diablos?

Tipo raro: Soy Rrasputín Ladrronsiski

Fred y George: ̃¬¬Hola...

Rasputín: Mi tarjeta (saca una tarjeta)

George: (toma la tarjeta)  "Rasputín Ladronsiski"   ̃¬_¬  Ladrón profesional  

Fred: ¿Como alguien puede ser un ladrón profesional?

Rasputín: Si me perrmiten verr el contenido de sus bolsas.

Fred y George: (vacían sus bolsillos en un escritorio) ¿De donde salió este escritorio?

Frida: De la mafia de la TV 

George: ̃¬_¬ querrás decir **MAGIA**

Frida y Georgina: No mafia

Rasputín: mmm... esto me sirrve, esto no, ¿Que es esto? Interresante  (termina y mete todo lo que tomo a su bolsa) (le da la mano a Fred y George) Muchas grracias porr su cooperración, ya saben que si necesitan un ladrrón me pueden llamarr (se va)

Fred: ¿Para que fregados quiero un ladrón?

George: (aun sostiene la tarjeta) Aquí no hay ningún teléfono.

Harry: (se estrella contra el escritorio)

George: ¿Harry?

Harry: No veo nada sin mis gafas.... un tipo ruso se las llevo.

Fred: ¿Tu también?

**Tras bambalinas**

Ron: ¡ ¡Todo el estudio! !****

**En el escenario**

George: Somos unos idiotas

Frida y Georgina: es bueno que se den cuenta.

Fred: ¿Y a ustedes no les robaron?

Georgina: Claro que no

Frida: **¡Mira Georgina un tipo ruso****!**

Georgina: ¡¿Ladrón profesional?!

Fred: Creo que ya se lo que va ha pasar.

George: -_- sigamos con el **"Yo lo analizo"**

Fred: Habla de...

Georgina: ¡Nos han robado!

Frida: ¡Mi celular!

Georgina: ¡Mi laptooood!

Frida y Georgina: ¡¡La televisiooooon!!

Todos en el estudio: ̃¬_¬

Frida y Georgina : **¡**NOOOOOOOOOO**!**

Todos en el estudio: **¡**Jajajajajaja**!**

**Tras bambalinas**

Remus: ̃¬¬  ¿De que se ríen?

Harry: Aleluya al fin llegaron

Remus: Si, lo que paso es que a este.....(señala a Sirius)......idiota...se amarro las cintas a la cama.

Harry: ¬¬ ahhhhhhh, pero que dificultad hay en desabrocharse las agujetas.

Remus: es que no solo fue eso.

Harry: Ah, no 

Sirius: ^^U jejejejejeje

Remus: ¬¬ si que también se cayo de las escaleras y ya veras como estuvo para levantarlo. 

**En el escenario **

Fred: Oh miren quien hizo acto de presencia

George: Sirius y Remus

**Remus y Sirius entran el escenario**

Sirius:^^ HOLA

Remus: ̃¬¬  hi

Fred: Que bueno que estas aquí Sirius.

George: Si por que el siguiente "**Yo lo Analizo" **tiene que ver contigo.

Sirius: ¿Enserio?

Fred: ^^ Si, es en el tercer libro en la pagina no se que busque en su libro.

George: Es donde dice: 

_"El traidor nos traiciono" _

Fred: -_- Sirius, si en un traidor por lógica te va a traicionar.

George: -_- si eso no tiene sentido es como cuando dices: "Salte 'pa fuera y Mete 'pa dentro"

Fred: -_- o cuando dices: "Súbete 'pa 'riba y bájate 'pa bajo"

George: ¬¬ ¿Que puedes decir al respecto, Black?

Sirius: -_- bueno realmente lo que dicen es cierto pero; =D yo soy inocente, -_- con las otras cosas que dijeron solo hay una lógica, si te vas a meter por lógica que es para adentro y si vas a bajar es obvio que es hacia abajo, pero, en cambio con "El traidor nos traiciono" hay varias lógicas como, el fulanito de tal nos traiciono o X nos traiciono.

Fred: ̃¬¬ wow eres buenos.

Sirius: =D gracias.

Frida: pero aun así "El traidor no traiciono", si oye menzo, si tenias varias lógicas ¿Por que no dijiste: El hijo de su mama nos traiciono o ese @#$%^&*() nos traiciono o etc.?

Remus: Esa es bueno.

Sirius: ¬¬ no me agradas.

Frida: (apunta a George) el pensaba lo mismo.

George: O.o ¿Que?. -_- tu nunca me has agradado.

Frida: ̃¬_¬ ya me doy cuenta. 

Fred: bien dejemos los conflictos lejos y continuemos con **"Yo......blabla" **

George: esta bien, este también es sobre Sirius.

Fred: si, le estamos echando tierra a la reputación de Black.

Georgina: ¿Por que le dices Black?

Fred: 'Na mas,  bueno esto es en otra pagina de su tercer libro.

George: en esta parte dice que Sirius sonreía y se le veían los dientes amarillos.

Fred: ̃¬_¬  si, de donde sacaron que era todo un galán y bla bla y que bien guapo y no se que.

George: -_- sinceramente, si yo viera a una chica con los dientes amarillos nunca me le acercaría.

Georgina: ¿Que querías? El pobre hombre estuvo encerrado trece anos de su vida sin pasta de que tiene  floruro y mentol para el momento de estar cerca.

Sirius: Gracias.

Frida: ¬¬ sabes ya que lo pienso tu tampoco me caes bien, aparte tienes los dientes amarillos eso te pasa por fumar y comer de mas y por cochino.

Sirius: Ya no (le enseña los dientes) ya están blanco, crees que me los iba a dejar así esta loca por algo seré mago, ;) para mantenerme joven y guapo.

Frida: -_- lo de guapo no lo discutirá pero... ̃¬¬ ¿Joven?

Sirius: ¬¬***  sabes así nunca vas a ganar mi aprobación hacia ti.

Frida: ¬¬********************  Desgraciado.

George: ^____^U bueno esta transmisión ya ha tardado demasiado así que **Lourdes Ariki  -_- lo sentimos mucho pero esto ya  es demasiado extenso y el baile de Navidad y el análisis de ese fic lo dejaremos para el próximo ****"Yo lo Analizo"**

Fred: Si bueno supongo que este en el fin.

George: ^__^U así y para las paginas del tercer libro todo esa después de.....

Fred: (mirada picara) Eso me recuerda algo.

George: Ustedes dos (señala a Sirius y Remus)

Sirius y Remus: O.o ¿Nosotros?

Fred: -_- Si.

George: Haber explíquenos que fue eso que paso en durante la casa de los gritos.

Fred: Con ese abracito.

Remus: ̃¬¬ ¿Abracito?

George: si aquí (saca el libro lo abre el pág. Y se lo entrega)

Remus: (lee el libro en silencio)

Fred: haber Sirius tu explícanos que es eso eh?

George: Si es que acaso te gusta nuestro ex-profesor

Sirius: O.O ¿QUE?

George: Si pero al parecer Remus fue el que inicio con todo eso haber Remus explica por que lo abrazaste.

Remus: ¬¬**** Por si no leíste todo el párrafo completo aquí dice: (pone el libro frente a la cara de George) "Lo abrazo COMO UN HERMANO"

Sirius: Ja

Fred: ¬¬*** alguien mas que no quiere sacar del negocio y arruina todo.

George: Pero eso lo pudo haber escrito Rowling para no traumar a los niños, (le quita el libro a Remus) además en esta parte Hermione se da cuenta por que dice: "Usted y el" ja ella se dio cuenta de que andaban juntos.

Sirius: Déjame ver (agarra el libro y lee) pero se refería a que si nos conocíamos.

George: Exacto y apuesto a que si se conocían y muy bien.****

**Entra Hermione.**

Hermione: Yo me refería a que el profesor Lupin era malo y que era cómplice de Sirius.

Fred: aja cómplices de amor.

Hermione: ¿Por que fregados les importa si son o no son? ¿Que problema tienen?

Fred: (se acerca a Hermione y le pasa un brazo por el hombro) -_- Hermione, Remus a sido tu profesor favorito no? 

Hermione: Ehhh.... si daba bien la clase.

George: (se pone del otro lado de Hermione) Bueno pues Remus también es un gran maestro para nosotros pero no te preocuparía el saber que el no es..... hetero.

Hermione: Ehhhhh....bueno....realmente no se.

Fred: Bien no importa por eso hacemos esto así que déjanos terminar.

Hermione: Bueno

Remus: Nooo Hermione no hagas eso.

Sirius: si no los dejes terminar.

Hermione: Pero me intriga saber. Aparte si no tienen nada que ver no deberían de preocuparse por que terminaran.

Remus: (pensativo) Cierto

Fred: (pícaro) bien terminemos (se aleja de Hermione)

George: (se pone al lado de Fred) díganos ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Remus: -_- no 

Sirius: -_- nada.

Fred: ̃¬¬ no me convencen.

Sirius: Es cierto.

Hermione: -_- a mi me basta con eso me voy (se va)

Fred: Que bueno que le prohibimos acercarse a Ron.****

**Se oye un waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

George: ̃¬¬ al parecer Ron todavía no lo supera.

Fred: -_- es por su bien.

Sirius: Bueno yo me regreso con Harry, Adiós doy por terminado esto.

Remus: -_- si yo también Adiós, =D y adiós a las espectadoras no veremos luego. 

Sirius: =D si adiós, ;) besos.

Remus: ¬¬******

Sirius: No te pongas celoso Moony.

Fred: ja ven lo que decimos, ¿Que es eso?

Sirius y Remus: Bah adiós. (se van)

Fred: -_-  bien supongo que así damos por terminada esta transmisión de unas veinte mil horas.   

George: Adiós, y sigan sintonizándonos

Fred: =D Chio 

=§©®ßæøþððððξθζФЖЯẳẩ=§©®ßæøþððððξθζФЖЯẳẩ=§©

bien eso es todo, disculpas otra vez por haberme tardado tanto y bueno es que es tan largo.

Bueno chio

El sig. cap va ha estar hecho en su gran mayoría si no es que en su totalidad por Georgina ^___^ Así que ya verán lo que es bueno.

Estor cap. Han esto hechos por las dos pero yo escribí este y bueno me excedí ella escribió lo de Rasputín muy bueno idea y todo salió en la hora salida de la escuela.

Chio again bye


End file.
